Pensées envahissantes -Songfic-
by Tangram
Summary: Ryuga vient de perdre l'ultime bataille et cherche à se remettre de sa défaite. Songfic en oneshot avec la chanson Cannibal de Veto


_**Pensées envahissantes**_

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ni les personnages ni la chanson, seule l'assemblage des deux est de moi.

L'histoire se passe juste après l'Ultime Bataille.

La chanson utilisée est « Cannibal » par le groupe Veto (je vous encourage à aller les écouter, c'est assez noir tout de même.) Pour le bien de la fanfic, je me suis permise de traduire les paroles. La traduction est de moi, j'espère ne pas trop me tromper. Merci de me lire !

Au fond d'une forêt japonaise, loin de toute ville, un feu de camp brûle doucement au milieu de la nuit. Ryuga avait froid qui n'avait rien de naturel, plutôt des frissons comme on en ressent quand le grand vent de la peine se fait sentir. L'Ultime Bataille avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant et Ryuga, incapable encore de se relever de sa défaite, qui signifiait également la dissolution de la Nébuleuse noire et de toute sa vie d'avant, tentait de réparer L-Drago dans un ultime effort pour ne pas abandonner le Beyblade.

''L'ultime bataille... elle en avait bien le nom . Mais ultime pour qui ? Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement, j'ai dû me planter quelque-part et pourtant... cette force … j'avais réussi à la contrôler, je l'avais en main, L-Drago ! Ma propre énergie a été absorbée, j'avais déjà ressenti ça la première fois que je l'ai prise en main, mais ça n'était plus arrivé depuis...

Et il a fallu que ça recommence, à quelques secondes de mon triomphe, à croire que L-Drago lui-même n'a pas voulu qu'on gagne, c'est insensé !

Tout est fini maintenant, cet abruti de Gingka est devenu le champion de l'Ultime Bataille, et moi ? Je n'ai plus eu qu'à ramasser ce qui restait de L-Drago et commencer à errer...

Errer tu parles ! J'avais tout, j'étais le chef ! Tout le monde se pliait à moi, j'étais le bladeur le plus fort et le plus terrifiant du monde ! Si le rouquin et son stupide bestiau ailé ne s'étaient pas interposés avec leurs idioties d'esprit de bladeur et d'amitié envers et contre tout... et envers moi surtout ! Comment as-t'il pu croire une seule seconde qu'il allait me sauver ? Eh quoi encore, que j'allais devenir son ami peut-être ?

Gingka tu me le paieras ! j'ai donné tellement de moi-même pour atteindre ce niveau, j'ai pris l'énergie de tellement de bladeurs pour être sûr que personne n'arrive à la cheville d'L-Drago...

Il est brisé maintenant...

Je ne peux pas revenir, pas encore... je dois commencer par le réparer, et moi aussi... je suis épuisé...

Et pourtant, si il avait raison ? Si au fond nous ne nous battions pas tous pour la même chose ? Nous voulons tous devenir le meilleur au monde... j'y étais... mais j'ignore si j'arriverai seulement à retrouver un semblant de niveau, il faudrait d'abord... non L-Drago et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble, ensemble au sommet, mais ensemble dans la défaite aussi... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me rejettes comme ça, L-Drago ? Où allons-nous maintenant ?''

« Que faire quand la vie te frappe ?

Et qu'elle te fais te demander

si tu es encore vivant ?

Que souhaiter

si tu avais un souhait seulement ?

Que pourrais-tu améliorer

si tu en avais la chance ?

Serais-je heureux si je revenais en arrière ?

Si j'apprenais par exemple à danser ?

Serait-ce facile si je tentais ma chance ? »

Progressivement le feu finit de brûler, plongeant le décor dans une obscurité allant de paire avec le sommeil sans rêves de Ryuga qui avait retourné sans cesse ces questions dans sa tête, se passant le film de l'Ultime Bataille dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

''Encore un nouveau jour, et on dirait que je suis en vie. Tant-mieux ou tant-pis !j'ai une désagréable impression... je ferais mieux de partir d'ici, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à me balader dans le coin !

C'est vrai ça, en me levant ce matin, je me suis dit ''tiens, si nous allions faire une marche forcée dans ce joli coin boisé, ça doit sûrement grouiller de bestioles sympatiques par là !''

En y repensant, et bon sang que je ne pense qu'à ça, cette Bataille était faite sur-mesure pour moi, mais ça devait être un combat à mort, une vraie corrida avec pour unique but la souffrance de l'adversaire, ce peut-il que le torero perde ? Et ce serpent de Reiji, où est-il maintenant ? Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux dans la même impasse !

Il n'y aura pas d'autre moment de gloire pour nous on dirait... à moins que ces histoires de tournois mondial s'avèrent vraies... et même là, serons-nous présents ? Aurons-nous eu le temps de retrouver notre place ? Je n'avais vécu aucune défaite jusqu'à maintenant ! Aucune !

« C'est ça la vérité,

tu n'auras pas de seconde chance,

pas de main secourable,

pas de sortie facile »

Quelques jours après, la forêt majestueuse laissait place à une plaine balayée par les vents. L-Drago était presque réparé, et même un peu amélioré. Son esprit commençait à nouveau à se faire sentir et les morceaux de caoutchouc et de métal semblaient reprendre doucement vie, autant que cela pouvait être possible.

''On dirait que je revis, et pourtant je ne me sens plus tout à fait le même, à force de tout retourner dans ma tête, je pense que les choses se résument assez simplement :

-au départ oui le gamin soûlant a raison, il y a bien un esprit du bladeur qui nous fait combattre jusqu'à épuisement pour remporter la victoire, et le beyblade nous permet de créer des liens, pas forcément de l'amitié mais au moins une bonne stimulation pour avancer. Et oui, nous cherchons tous à devenir le meilleur au monde.

-Ensuite, c'est moi qui ai raison, on est jamais mieux servi que par sois-même, et j'arriverai à nouveau au sommet, si il a besoin de sa bande d'amis, moi j'ai mon ami, le seul et unique qui a cru en moi, L-Drago ! J'ai été trop sur de moi, j'ai cru que c'était moi et moi seul qui dirigeait, mais en fait, c'était nous deux... maintenant ça ne sera toujours que nous deux avec ou contre le reste du monde, on verra !

Il n'est pas temps de baisser les bras, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire... j'ai reconnu ma défaite, maintenant nous pourrons avancer, et le jour venu, nous les écraserons à nouveau tous, et nous prouverons qu'il n'y a que nous au sommet du monde du Beyblade !

L-Drago, excuses-moi de ne pas avoir compris, j'ai voulu être seul et j'ai oublié qu'il n'y avait que toi pour m'emmener au sommet... si Gingka peut avoir une telle relation avec sa toupie qu'il est capable de nous battre, alors nous allons devenir encore plus proche, nous serons indissociables, je te le promets.. je sais que le rouquin a perdu son Pégazus, ce qui veut dire que malgré ses beaux discours nous étions déjà trop forts... sans cette erreur de ma part, nous l'aurions battu à plates coutures !

« J'aurais dû te garder quand je t'avais

je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir

j'aurais dû t'aimer comme il le fallait

mais il y a quelque-chose de faux chez moi

je le sais qu'il y a quelque-chose

que je fais bien

mais c'est quoi bien ?

Tu me le dis »

« J'aurais dû voir la lumière

mais cette lumière éclairait bien trop fort

et le son remplissait mes nuits

sans toi »

FIN


End file.
